The invention relates to the method of word processing.
In the main, present day word processing techniques produce documents that are designed for appearance, where appearance equates with success. They downgrade the reality and exalts form and discards substance. The present day word processor is a big leap forward compared to the typewriter, with features such as saving the file on disk, spell check and grammar check. They produce stylish documents with a wide array of fonts, but provide no help in the matter of content, specifically in the generation of elegant verse and the appropriate use of rhymes, metaphors and other idiomatic constructs. Present day word processing techniques do not help with the substance or actual content of a document by the provision of parsing functions (other than spelling and grammar,) and provides no array of diction functions for words, phrases, sentences or text to overcome the writing block. Given equal linguistic abilities, a user with a prior art word processor has more or less the same chance as say his compatriot, utilising a conventional typewriter, to have his letter published in the letters column of the daily newspaper. This present invention is designed to help the student, the author or the budding poet find the right word or expression for his ideas and maintain the music in his versexe2x80x94as it does meter analysis of the text.
Perhaps the chief weakness of present day word processing techniques is that it is in essence a non plastic entity as it does not have a computer model of a unified linguistic belief system about language. It does not integrate and represent the growth in linguistic space (for definition see glossary) of the user. Present day word processing techniques do not create an environment whereby the linguistic space of the user, as he develops in the linguistic sense say for example a student from grade 2 to a pre-university student, is captured and encapsulated in the belief system of the word processor.
Present day word processing techniques are not designed to capture the essence and meaning of new words, idioms, verse, prose, letters, essays that the user may encounter or generates himself. In this invention, any input into the word processing technique is logged and can be integrated into the belief system of this word processing technique. This augmented belief system can then be brought to bear on the parsing/diction problem at the next iteration of use of the word processing technique.
Rather than concentrate on the form or appearance of documents, this didactic word processing technique concentrates on the substance or content of the document being read (parsed) or written. It is described as didactic as it is designed to help the student master the meaning, structure, rhythm and idiom of the language, in addition to saving up everything he has learnt and any literary output he has produced by incorporation into the belief system of the invention.
This word processing technique enables the user, such as an emergent language student. working from a text edit area called the word bench, 1) to parse and translate difficult textual passages from an idiomatic form to its literal form, or from one literal form into another 2) to write better, through improved diction methods for words, phrase, individual sentences, verse and prose and 3) problem solving of word puzzles and 4) Incrementally change the belief system by the addition of new words, phrases, sentences or documents. While the invention discusses the word processing technique implementation for the English language. the system and method is applicable to all alphabetic based languages such as French, German, Pinyin and Bahasa Malaysia etc.
An ideal word processing technique should have the means to 1) to parse a textual passage and explain both the literal meanings and meanings of idiomatic expressions embedded in the text 2) to write better English by providing the user, such as an emergent language student, a rich array of diction methods operating on the belief system, to provide the right word or expression for the occasion 3) didactic function of building an intimacy with English, especially its idiom, by providing the means to solve crossword puzzles and solving problems associated with word games such as hangman and Scrabble (trademark of its respective owner).
Word games such as crossword puzzles, anagrams and Scrabble are popular recreations, an efficient method to solve word puzzles will save countless billions of potentially valuable hours and 4) allow the user to add a part of or all his literary output to be incorporated into the belief system of the word processing technique 5) allow the user to add words, phrases, proverbs or any figure of speech, literary gems from one line to many thousands of lines to be incorporated into the belief system of the word processing technique.
The ideal word processing technique should solve four types of problems of the following nature 1)reading comprehension problem (parsing) 2)writing problem of the diction type 3)intimacy with the language problem that acts as impediment to solving word game puzzles 4) dynamic incremental addition to the belief system of the word processing technique to include user""s own literary work to the extent of the users entire lifetime opus, and literary gems produced by others.
The following details the ideal word processing technique as follows:
1) Reading or comprehension (parsing) Problem
Current word processing techniques are not designed from the viewpoint of helping the emergent student of English to read and comprehend a documentxe2x80x94the only exception being grammar checking. Current word processing techniques do not help build an intimacy with the language in the areas of rhythm(metrical analysis) rhyme, metaphor and other idiom processing. There exists a large pool of emergent readers and writers in our schools, and a large pool of students of English as a second language who are baffled by the English text documents. These documents may be printed on paper or computer documents downloaded from the Internet or held on disks. The difficulty may be individual words or more often the greater difficulty is that of coping with the English idiom. The English idiom can be perplexing for the newcomer to English and also to the computer parser in attempting to xe2x80x98understandxe2x80x99 English. For instance the phrase xe2x80x98on icexe2x80x99 can mean literally on ice such as standing in the Antarctic or it may mean xe2x80x98in limboxe2x80x99. In multicultural societies like Australia, Canada and the United Statesxe2x80x94the migrants who have adopted English as a second language often have difficulty expressing themselves. The problem is inappropriate or lack of idiom and the general lack of a congruent meter (rhythm) to their writing. Often the newcomer to English misses out on the subtlety of alliteration and assonance, thereby choosing the wrong word for the occasion. The glaring weakness is in the province of idiom. The components of idiom causing difficulties for the student may be metaphors, similes metonymy, proverbs or other figures of speech. This content oriented word processing technique helps the student develop intimacy with the language and master the idiom of, in this instance the English language. This invention does so by provision of support for parsing of computer text documents to explain underlying idiom and provision of diction methods to help the user deploy the correct words and idioms in his writing.
Writing Problemxe2x80x94Diction Difficulties
Current word processing techniques are designed to produce nice documents. Often it incorporates a spelling checker and may offer some advice on grammar. For the emergent writer it is hard to get started as there is no ready source of words, metaphors or suitable text to get him or her started. With the content oriented word processing technique suggestion of words and commonly used idiomatic expressions comprising the popular metaphors are proffered by use of a attribute (see genus) search or alternative diction strategies enumerated below. For example if the user wishes to use an idiomatic expression with attribute xe2x80x98suspendxe2x80x99 then idioms such as on ice and xe2x80x98in cold storagexe2x80x99 will be displayed.
Diction is the choice of the right word phrase or text for the occasion. In an ideal system, there is a rich array of diction methods producing list of candidate terms. In an ideal system, the diction methods are based on meaning, antonym, synonym, rhyme, meter and combinations of various attributes(eg get me a proverb with an attribute stone get me a metaphor with attribute cat and related metaphors). In an ideal system, there is also a repository function, where the user can store and retrieve favourite stock expressions. quotations or other literary gems. In an ideal system, this repository is not just a mere database but a belief system, it means that the data are all related to one another in a meaningful way, and meaning is arrived at from relationships and inferences. In the above example about retrieving a metaphor with attribute cat, a system with a belief system should return metaphors which contain words such as xe2x80x98felinexe2x80x99 xe2x80x98pussyxe2x80x99 xe2x80x98Cheshirexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98kittyxe2x80x99. In sonic schools, children are taught to collect such English expressions in a book titled xe2x80x9cMy Golden Treasuryxe2x80x9d or equivalent. Such a function will be useful for junior school students with their notebook computers. They can have a longitudinal record of everything they have written and every gem they have encountered and wish to save. In this instance the words and expressions are saved and incorporated in the belief system, augmenting the power of the word processing technique to process words and expressions.
Writing and reading are concurrent iterative and alternative processes. As reading/parsing and writing are intimately connected, at any stage the student can select any word(s) or idiomatic expression(s) and get the content oriented word processing technique to explain the meaning of the words or idiomatic expressions if he has any doubt about what he has written.
3) Intimacy with the language problemxe2x80x94solving word puzzles.
Crossword puzzles and word games such as Scrabble (trademark of its respective owner) help build intimacy with the language. The ideal word processing technique solves crossword and word game puzzles by virtue of its belief system spanning words, phrases, individual sentences and text. It is par excellent as a trainer for any word games. This intimacy with the language can be built up by the powerful word and phrase retrieval capability comprising attribute search, diction methods, pattern matching and its anagram method. In such an ideal system, the anagram method works two waysxe2x80x94it can build subwords derived from a given string of characters or it can be given a phrase and it will generate a series of words whereby all the characters in the words are used to make up a new phrase utilising the exact characters in the test string. As an example the phrase xe2x80x98Able was Ixe2x80x99 can generate the complete anagram cum palindrome of xe2x80x98I saw elbaxe2x80x99. Playing with word puzzles help with developing a command of the language.
4) The ideal word processing technique needs a belief system that is pervasivexe2x80x94words. phrases, individual sentences and textxe2x80x94and plastic (in the changeable sense). Incremental adding, to the belief system of the word processing technique as a logging process of every literary gem the user encounters or the user has produced to the extent that the entire lifetime literary output and its learning process can be logged. This is an intriguing concept to the educator. This means that every document that the writer has produced is no longer scattered as files in different folders. As the various documents are integrated into the belief system of the word processing technique they are all immediately xe2x80x98activexe2x80x99 and can be retrieved by a multitude of diction search methods within the word processing technique. The problem with current day word processing technique is that they lack a coherent plastic belief system to span all linguistic objects. Current word processing techniques do not keep track of the words, phrases, quotations, verses and text that the user has encountered and enjoyed; that keeping track of everything learnt in a belief system will enable a better document to be produced in the next iteration of use.
Traditional word processing techniques (up to March 1997) are effective on the form and presentation of the document. This is explained by the developmental origins of the word processor, it was designed as a productivity tool that was a natural progression from the manual typewriter to overcome technical efficiency problems of formatting, printing of visually appealing documents and storage of documents already typed out. Whereas this invention deals with the content or substance of a document, rather than its form. It addresses the wider issues of competency in the English language. Literacy surveys show that even after twelve years of schooling, up to a fifth of students are problematic with reading. Students adopting English as a second language and preparatory school children are initially problematic readers. If reading is problematic then writing is equally a challenging problem. For these people who have these reading and writing problems. traditional word processing techniques that are mere word editors are not designed to help the student of English to read and write better. The invention here downgrades the problems of producing a technically good looking document and focuses on helping the user understand and write better English verse/prose at both a literal and idiomatic level when using a word processor.
To address the real limitations of current day word processing techniques, the present invention solves the previously enumerated problems and provides for 1)parsing of documents based on an underlying belief system, providing literal translation of idiom, literal to literal translation 2)wide array of diction methods for words, phrases, sentences and text based on an underlying belief system 3) word problem solving based on underlying, belief system 4) dynamic incremental addition to and augmentation of the belief system of the word processing technique exploiting the concept of learning as an iterative process.
Accordingly there is provided, a method of implementing a didactic and content oriented word processor analysis of displayed text based upon a unified belief system of linguistic space which space comprises words, phrases, individual sentences and/or other text, the analysis utilising protocols defined by means for parsing and paraphrasing text, means for varied diction methods and means for solving word puzzles, including the steps of:
(a) selecting text displayed upon a video display;
(b) displaying on the video display at least one query box relating to one or more of the protocols and screens associated therewith;
(c) selecting one or more of the protocols;
(d) running the selected one or more protocols; and
(e) displaying on the video display a text edit area adapted to receive the output of step (d).
The belief system is a multi-level hierarchy, it is similar to the linnean biological system, vet transcends the latter through the multiple inheritance features This classification system of linguistic space is also valid as a non-computer exercise. The linguistic space comprising words, phrases, sentences and text are defined as being at the species level, are classified in a multilevel hierarchy of the linnean biological type. with a single taxon the level of kingdom and taxa at the levels of phylum, subphylum. superclass, class, subclass, order, family, genus, superspecies and species; wherein the possibility exists to introduce more levels such as subclass, suborder, subfamily, subgenus and subspecies, as the need arises. Based on this continually augmented belief system of the invention, diction methods are enhanced to help the user in the creation of higher quality word processed content in an iterative process.
This improved word processing technique starts from a unified belief system for linguistic space, here defined as comprising words, phrases, individual sentences and text. This belief system is modelled on a multilevel hierarchy with multiple inheritance, with a close kinship to, but exceeding the complexity of, the biological Linnean model. Predicated on this belief system, this word processor has means for parsing and paraphrasing text documents, means for varied diction methods for words, phrases, sentences, verse and prose means for solving word puzzles and means for the user to incrementally add to the belief system in order that the word processing technique is augmented, creating a powerful cycle of mutual man-machine learning and teaching, and in this iterative process the quality of the literary output of the word processing technique is fostered. This iterative man-machine learning happens this way. Utilising the same belief system for linguistic space that has been created; new words, phrases, sentences and text are routinely added to the original belief system to augment the diction capabilities of the word processing technique. Each newly added linguistic object has the same functionality of an equivalent linguistic object belonging to the original belief system. In this invention, the belief system is totally plastic and designed to incorporate every word, phrase, sentence or text created or selected by the user. Theoretically, no word/phrase/sentence/text that the user wishes to retain will need to be retyped again or forgotten while in the environment of this word processing technique. For example, a primary school student, issued with a notebook computer utilising this invention, can progress from his grade, to the end of his university course, incrementally adding to the belief system of this invention. He would have at the end of the day, on line integrated into the word processor, every word, every phrase, every sentence, every essay that he has written or any literary gem he fancied, to keep for total recall and comparison. That includes: words, idiomatic expressions, metaphors, proverbs. quotations, verse, prose such as letters and essays.
Rather than concentrate on the form or appearance of documents, this didactic word processing technique concentrates on the substance or content of the document being read (parsed) or written. It is described as didactic as it is designed to help the student master the meaning, structure, rhythm and idiom of the language. The utility is enhanced by the incremental logging of any learned or self created literary material into this homogenous Linnean linguistic belief system of the invention.
This word processing technique enables the user, such as an emergent language student, working from a text edit area called the word bench, 1) to parse and comprehend difficult textual passages and explain both the literal meanings and meanings of idiomatic expressions embedded in the text 2) to write better English by providing the user, such as an emergent language student, a rich array of diction methods operating on the belief system, to provide the right word, sentence phrase, verse or prose for the occasion 3) didactic function of building an intimacy with English, especially its idiom, by providing the means to solve crossword puzzles and solving problems associated with word games such as hangman and Scrabble (trademark of its respective owner). Word games such as crossword puzzles, anagrams and Scrabble are popular recreations, an efficient method to solve word puzzles will save countless potentially valuable hours 4) incrementally log all new linguistic objects to augment the belief system of the word processing technique, the changed belief system then makes available for the future the new words, phrases, sentences or documents via the same diction methods operating on the belief system. While the invention discusses the word processing technique implementation for the English language, the system and method is applicable to all alphabetic based languages such as French, German, Pinyin and Bahasa Malaysia etc.
Therefore this invention solves at least four types of problems of the following nature 1) reading comprehension problem (parsing) 2) writing problemxe2x80x94diction difficulties for words, phrases, sentences, text 3) intimacy with the language problem that acts as impediment to solving word game puzzles and effective writing 4) forgetting linguistic elements that has been learnt or producedxe2x80x94problem solved by incrementing every word, phrase or text that has been written or learnt into the plastic belief system of the word processing technique and utilising the methods operating on the belief""system.
1) Reading or comprehension (parsing) Problem
Current word processing techniques are not designed from the viewpoint of helping, the emergent student of English to read and comprehend a documentxe2x80x94the only exception being grammar checking. Current word processing techniques do not help build an intimacy with the language in the areas of scansion (metrical analysis), rhyme, metaphor and other idiom procession. There exists a large pool of emergent readers and writers in our schools, and a large pool of students of English as a second language who are baffled by the English text documents. These documents may be printed on paper or computer documents downloaded from the Internet or held on disks. The difficulty may he individual words or more often the greater difficulty is that of coping with the English idiom. The English idiom can be perplexing for the newcomer to English and also to the computer parser in attempting to understand English. For instance the phrase xe2x80x98on icexe2x80x99 can mean literally on ice such as standing in the Antarctic or it may mean xe2x80x98in limboxe2x80x99. In multicultural societies like Australia, Canada and the United Statesxe2x80x94the migrants who have adopted English as a second language often have difficulty expressing themselves. The problem is inappropriate or lack of idiom and the general lack of a congruent meter (and rhythm) to their writing. Often the newcomer to English misses out on the subtlety of alliteration and assonance thereby choosing the wrong word for the occasion. The glaring weakness is in the province of idiom. The components of idiom causing difficulties for the student may be metaphors, similes, metonymy, proverbs or other figures of speech. This content oriented word processing technique helps the student develop intimacy with the language and master the idiom of, in this instance the English language, in the following manner. This invention does so by provision of support for parsing of computer text documents to explain underlying idiom and provision of diction methods to help the user deploy the correct words, idioms or any linguistic object in his writing.
2) Writing Problemxe2x80x94Diction Difficulties
Current word processing techniques are designed to produce nice documents. Often it incorporates a spelling checker and may offer some advice on grammar. For the emergent writer it is hard to get started as there is no ready source of words and metaphors to get him or her started. With the content oriented word processing techniquexe2x80x94suggestion of words and commonly used idiomatic expressions comprising the popular metaphors are proffered by use of a attribute (see genus) search or alternative diction strategies enumerated below. For example if the user wishes to use an idiomatic expression with attribute xe2x80x98suspendxe2x80x99 then idioms such as on ice and in cold storage will be displayed.
Diction is the choice of the right word or phrases for the occasion. There is a rich array of diction methods producing list of candidate linguistic object ranging from single words. phrases to text. The diction methods are based on meaning, rhyme, meter and attribute ( genus of a species word or phrase) or combinations of nominated taxa of the hierarchy thereof. In some schools, children are taught to collect gems of English expression in a book that may be titled xe2x80x9cMy Golden Treasuryxe2x80x9d or equivalent. Such a function will be useful for junior school students with their notebook computers. They can have a longitudinal record of everything they have written and every linguistic gem encountered and saved in their literary journey. In this instance the words and expressions are saved and incorporated in the belief system, augmenting the power of the word processing technique to process words and expressions in the next iteration of use.
Reading and writing are concurrent iterative and alternative processes. As reading/parsing and writing are intimately connected, at any stage the student using this word processing technique in either a xe2x80x98readingxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98writingxe2x80x99 mode. In the xe2x80x98readingxe2x80x99 mode, he can select any word(s) or idiomatic expression(s) and get the content oriented word processing technique to explain the meaning of the words or idiomatic expressions if he has any doubt about what he has written. The xe2x80x98writingxe2x80x99 mode is selecting a diction method to get the belief system to output its suggestions of words, phrases, sentences or text.
3) intimacy with the language problemxe2x80x94solving word puzzles and having command of the language by reliance on belief system.
Crossword puzzles and word games such as Scrabble (trademark of its respective owner) help build intimacy with the language. This invention solves crossword and word game puzzles by virtue of its belief system comprising of a linnean hierarchy of words, phrases. sentences and text, all these linguistic objects are grist for the mill of the diction methods. It is par excellent as a trainer for any word games. This intimacy with the language is build up by the powerful word and phrase retrieval capability comprising attribute search, search by any combination of taxa of the belief system, diction methods, pattern matching and its anagram function. The anagram function works two waysxe2x80x94it can build subwords derived from a given string of characters or it can be given a phrase and it will generate a series of words whereby all the characters in the words are used to make up a new phrase utilising the exact characters in the test string. As an example the phrase xe2x80x98Able was Ixe2x80x99 can venerate the complete anagram cum palindrome of xe2x80x98I saw elbaxe2x80x99. This anagram capability is derived by applying pattern matching functions on the belief system.
4) Plasticity of the belief system of this word processing technique. Utility is extended by the fact that the original core of the belief system is amenable to incremental change by the user. Utility is extended because the belief system spans the entire linguistic space comprising elements of words, phrases, individual sentences and text; and the formulation of a variety of methods that not only access, but operate, on the information held in this belief system model. Utility is extended because the disparate elements of the linguistic space are unified at the word processing environment while the user is thinking about what to write next. This model classifies linguistic space in a Linnean hierarchy and uses the nomenclature of the biological Linnean system. It includes the taxa at the levels of Kingdom, Phylum, Subphylum, Superclass, Class, Subclass, Order, Family, Genus and Species. A departure of this model from the Linnean model is the characteristic of multiple-inheritance, which means that a word species can belong to nil, one or more taxa at any level of the hierarchy. Traversing this hierarchy of word objects suspended in this Linnean framework, and its manipulation gives the original and literal meaning back to the description xe2x80x98word processingxe2x80x99.
Overview
The belief system of this invention is a Linnean hierarchy that spans the linguistic space of words, phrases, sentences and text. Definitions for the individual entities in the preceding sentence is given in the glossary. Each individual word, phrase, sentence and text is labelled as belonging to the species level. A general rule of the Linnean classification process is to collect species with a distinguishing characteristic and place them together in a named collection called a taxon (plural taxa). The higher level taxon has generally more members than a taxon at the lower level although this may not be strictly true. In biology, a feature such as presence or otherwise, of a backbone creates the basis of classifying species into vertebrates and invertebrates. Other features used in biology to create broad taxa are characteristics of placenta, hair and egg-laying. In linguistic classification, a good distinguishing mark is whether the meaning of the linguistic object is literal or abstract. Other taxa employed in this classification are on the basis of complexity of structure ranging from word to text, proverbs, metaphors, metonyms, synecdoche, litotes, similes. epigrams etc. Each linguistic object species may belong to nil, single or multiple taxa at any level. For example the expression xe2x80x98Wall Streetxe2x80x99 is a phrase species with membership in both the literal and abstract taxa. Its literal meaning is xe2x80x98a street in New Yorkxe2x80x99. The expression xe2x80x98Wall Streetxe2x80x99 is also an abstract object belonging to the two taxa of 1) Metaphor and 2) Metonymy. This phrase object means xe2x80x98the United States share market or the corporate world of USAxe2x80x99. Another example is the phrase xe2x80x98ebb and flowxe2x80x99 whose meaning is xe2x80x98fluctuationsxe2x80x99 and of type metaphor. Hence linguistic space is organised into Literal and Abstract (non-literal) taxa at the Phylum level. The word or phrase species may belong to one or both taxa.
The belief system underlying the didactic content oriented word processing technique is the data structure to represent this linnean classification to linguistic space and a collection of methods to manipulate the data structure.
In the beginning, right at the top of the Linnean hierarchy at the Kingdom level, is Word. This solitary Word taxon contains all linguistic space comprising linguistic objects that may be a word, a phrase, a sentence or text, where a phrase is an expression with two or more words. All the individual objects of linguistic space are defined to be at the species level, they are mapped onto the taxa of this Linnean hierarchy. A species may belong to nil, one or multiple taxa at an) hierarchical level.
taxon: Word
At the next level of Phylum, the taxa are huge, namely Literal. Abstract, Verse and Prose.
The importance of this level is that abstract meaning of linguistic objects baffle the student of the language more than anything else.
The literal taxon contains all linguistic objects that are direct in their meaning.
The Abstract taxon contains all linguistic objects that have a different meaning apart from their literal meaning.
Verse is writing arranged on a metrical pattern. Verse makes a language sing and complete. Classification of text into verse or prose will restore the balance of importance between essay and poetry.
Prose is text that is not verse.
taxa: Literal, Abstract, Verse, Prose
The criterion for classification here is based on the complexity of the word structure. Linguistic space can be broken into words, phrases, individual sentences and text.
Individual words belong to the taxon Words.
A phrase of two or more words, but lacking the structure of a sentence belongs to the taxon Phrases.
A single sentence belongs to the taxon Sentences. Proverbs and aphorisms generally belong to the taxon Sentences.
Verse or prose comprising two or more sentences belongs to the taxon Text.
taxa: Words, Phrases, Sentences, Text.
This level comprises the taxa reflecting the national or regional origins for the word /phrase:/sentence/text.
taxa: Latin, Greek, Old English, Middle English, French or even German. Other taxa are International, American, Australian, Chinese, Singaporean, South African, New Zealand, Caribbean, French, Russian, Jewish, Arabic, Japanese, Malaysian, . . . .
Denotes forms of prose or verse.
Taxa: Ballad, Couplet, Epigram, Epitaph, Haiku, Soliloquy, Sonnet, Limerick, Allegory, Elegy, Comedy, Epic, Parody, Narrative, Occasional, Satire, Tragedy, Essay, Letter, Romance, Legalese, Professional, Business, Social, Speech
Traditional grammatical analysis classifies words along function:
taxa: noun, pronoun, verb transitive, verb intransitive, adjective, adverb, preposition, indefinite article, definitive article, conjunction, interjection, participate adjective, plural, past participle, preterit.
Classification is based on the type of idiom
taxa: Metaphor, Aphorism, Proverb, Litotes, Simile, Onomatopoeia, Idiom, Synedoche, Metonymy
Meter is the basis of versification. For the purpose of scansion (metrical analysis), words with the same metrical characteristic are classified together.
In this notation the small d is the unstressed syllable, while the stressed syllable is denoted as a capital D.
meterxe2x80x94expressed as a string where dt) is an iamb, Dd the trochee
xe2x80x94ddD is an anapestic foot and Ddd is the dactylic foot.
xe2x80x94d is an unstressed syllable and D is a stressed syllable
e.g.
xe2x80x98beginxe2x80x99 is dD
HARmony is dactylic and is coded as Ddd
exCEED is iambic and is coded as dD
This level comprises the taxa for the various metrical patterns, examples being iambic, anapestic, dactylic, trochaic and combinations thereof.
taxa: dD, ddD, Dd, dDdD etc.
SUBFAMILY This level is reserved for taxa of the homonym type.
Words of the same homonym belong to same taxon.
This level comprises the taxa which are named after attributes such as hot, red, spidery, smooth, slimy cool, green, luxurious, art etc. In the last instance the genus called xe2x80x98artxe2x80x99 will hold the following word species: xe2x80x98art decoxe2x80x99 cubismxe2x80x98baroquexe2x80x99 xe2x80x98bauhausxe2x80x98expressionismxe2x80x99 xe2x80x98impressionismxe2x80x99 neo-classicismxe2x80x99 xe2x80x98realismxe2x80x99 xe2x80x98pop artxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98surrealismxe2x80x99. While a genus like xe2x80x98horsexe2x80x99 contains the word species of: xe2x80x98croupxe2x80x99 xe2x80x98rumpxe2x80x99 xe2x80x98gaskinxe2x80x99 xe2x80x98stiflexe2x80x99 xe2x80x98hockxe2x80x99 xe2x80x98hoofxe2x80x99 xe2x80x98castorxe2x80x99 xe2x80x98fetlockxe2x80x99 xe2x80x98cannonxe2x80x99 xe2x80x98pastenxe2x80x99 xe2x80x98forelockxe2x80x99 xe2x80x98pollxe2x80x99 xe2x80x98withersxe2x80x99.
This level comprises the root words, the taxa reflecting the etymological basis for the actual word or phrase. For example the words ballad, ball, balladeer would belong to the taxon called xe2x80x98ballarexe2x80x99 in Latin means dance). Hence most of the terms here are specific Latin, Greek, Old English, Middle English, French or even German words.
This level comprises the taxa that are the root words that give rise to the variations at the species level. For instance the taxon at this level called xe2x80x98goxe2x80x99 contains the following species: xe2x80x98gonexe2x80x99 xe2x80x98goingxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98goxe2x80x99
This level comprises the words, phrases, individual sentences and text.
Each species knows all the taxa that they belong to. At the genus level taxon, membership can be on a continuous logic (fuzzy logic) basis ranging from 1.0 which means 100% congruency to 0.0 which is non membership of the taxon.
The Computer Data Structure of the Classification
In this embodiment of the logic of the classification system, the data structure reflects the Linnean hierarchical classification used for the linguistic space. The data structure comprises 4 Lexicons. The first lexicon is for all word species, the second lexicon is for phrase species, the third lexicon for sentence species and the fourth lexicon is for text species. The lexicon is a Dictionary object in Smalltalk parlance; in a Dictionary structure there is a series of individual key and value pair. Each species has a primary key points accessxe2x80x94the name of the word itself, or the phrase or sentence itself. Each species key points to a programming object as its value, this programming object has as its individual instance variables the following:
KINGDOM LEVEL: Word
PHYLUM LEVEL: Literal, Abstract, Verse, Prose.
SUBPHYLUM Words, Phrases, Sentences and Text.
SUPERCLASS: International, English, American, Australian, Singaporean, South African, New Zealand, Caribbean, French, German, Latin, Greek . . . .
CLASS: Ballad, Couplet, Epigram, Epitaph, Haiku, Soliloquy, Sonnet, Limerick, Allegory, Elegy, Comedy, Epic, Parody, Narrative, Occasional, Satire, Tragedy. Essay, Letter, Romance, Legalese, Professional, Business, Social, Speech
SUBCLASS: noun, pronoun, verb transitive, verb intransitive, adjective, adverb, preposition, indefinite article, definitive article, conjunction, interjection, participate adjective, plural, past participle, preterit.
ORDER: Metaphor, Aphorism, Proverb, Litote, Simile, Onomatopoeia, Idiom
FAMILY: iambic, anapestic, dactylic, trochaic and combinations thereof.
GENUS: This level comprises the taxa which are named after attributes
SUBGENUS: The original term in Latin, Greek, Old English, Middle English, French, German etc.
SUPERSPECIES: the root word
SPECIES: The word, or phrase, or sentence or text itself.
synonym:
antonym:
literal meaning:
abstract meaning:
pronunciation:
Commentary:
Practical examples of each type of species are given in the section on technical operations. A benefit of this framework is that it solves the philosophical conundrum about meaning of words referred to as the xe2x80x98ambiguity of ostensionxe2x80x99. In this conundrum, the meaning of a word is given as another word which the user does not comprehend, and ad infinitum. This is resolved in this framework by adducing meaning to a word or phrase or any linguistic object. by their memberships in taxa, hence relationships, in this Linnean type classification. When looking up a word such as xe2x80x98umbilicusxe2x80x99 it points to the meaning xe2x80x98navelxe2x80x99. yet on looking up xe2x80x98navelxe2x80x99, the dictionary points back to the word xe2x80x98umbilicusxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98omphalosxe2x80x99xe2x80x94this is a shortcoming to a new student of the language. This problem is analogous to defining who a person is. An example is Joe Blow he could change his name nine times by deed poll, with him ending up with nine aliases. Using any of the aliases do not really help in explaining, who Joe Blow is. However meaning is incrementally arrived at with information regarding membership of taxa (taxa are collections with given name attributes). Given the information that Joe Blow belongs to the taxa of 1) male 2) policeman 3) smoker 4) diabetic 5) Australian 6) middle-age 7) fly fisherman 8) stamp collector 9) born in 1969) etc. would provide meaningful definition of who Joe Blow is. The content oriented word processing technique resolves the ambiguity of ostention by imparting meaning based on relationships through the process of fitting, every word, phrase, individual sentence and text into taxa located in the framework of the Linnean type hierarchy.
The classification system alluded to, comprehensively sorts and classifies the whole of linguistic space. Properties are mapped to each linguistic object which may be a word. phrase, sentence or textxe2x80x94each linguistic object is a species which knows its position and relationships to the taxa in the Linnean framework. Each species object contain membership information of taxa of the Linnean hierarchy. This invention allows the user to open a text edit pane that can be described as a word bench or work space. This text edit area serves as both 1) an input area for the creation and editing of text 2) a transcript area for the output by the diction methods operating on the belief system. There are four categories of functions associated with this didactic content oriented word processing technique: 1) parsing assistance 2) writing assistance and 3) building intimacy with language/word game puzzle assistance and 4) incremental build of the belief system. Utilising this belief system of linguistic spacexe2x80x94the parsing assistance functions are 1) ability to explain meaning of selected word or phrases 2) detect and explain all metaphors in selected text 3) performs metrical analysis of selected text for its underlying rhythmic structure. The rhythm of the text is output on the work space. For instance, the meter known as iambic pentameter is the most common meter used in English poetry. Versification is then simplified as metrical analysis is automated. 4) paraphrase selected textxe2x80x94often the student of English may have difficulty with a passage. But when the passage is paraphrased with other words and stripped off the underlying idiom (and replaced by substituted words with literal meaning), the passage may be understood better. The writing assistance functions are supported by diction methods operating on the belief system. Some diction methods utilise a query box with means for 1) listing of all exact rhymes 2) listing of all slant, visual and inexact rhymes such as alliteration and assonance 3) list of onomatopoeia words 4) construction of list of all words and sub words derived from a given string of characters 6) construction of list of all single and multi-word anagrams 7) attribute search and listing of metaphors/idiomatic constructs 8) synonyms/antonyms listing to each word selected. 9) single or multiple Genus attributes searchxe2x80x94e.g. a search based on the Genus level taxon xe2x80x98spiderxe2x80x99 will list i) arachnophobia ii) web iii) arachnid iv) black widow v) red back 10) word/phrase/sentence/text diction search based on the multilevel hierarchical/multi-taxa of the belief system. An example being to select Phylum: verse. Genus: (Wordsworth, joy) will produce a listing of his poem about Tintern Abbey.
Some of these diction methods are i) rhyming modes ii) meaning iii) synonyms iv) antonyms v ) attributes and vi) metre or musical rhythm of the word. Word puzzle solving is achieved by the following means. The didactic word processing technique will list all the possible words given a collection of alphabets and or wildcards. There are two types of wildcards, the*wildcard is any number from zero onwards of any character. The wildcard is one character of any type. The Crossword type puzzles are solved by using the same functions as for word gamexe2x80x94such as anagram listing, listing of words by wildcard search, attribute search for words, multilevel query of the belief system.